The Ghost Of You
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sesungguhnya, cermin itu sedari tadi hanya menampilkan refleksi diri Julia Chang. ONESHOT. AU. FFC Halloween Challenge II. A birthday fic for Hana Mizuno.


**The Ghost Of You**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
a birthday fic for hana mizuno – [FFC] Halloween Challenge II_

_

* * *

_

Seperti malam lainnya, malam itu gelap.

Seperti malam lainnya, malam itu bulan purnama berpendar.

Seperti malam lainnya, malam itu angin berhembus lembut menggelitik pipi.

Seperti malam lainnya, malam itu begitu mencekam.

Yang berbeda dari malam itu hanyalah dentingan serenada yang terlontar dari mulut para anak berkostum aneh, sehingga malam itu tidak sunyi senyap seperti biasanya. Setiap langkah menuju satu pintu ke pintu lain mereka ambil dengan bahagia. Tatkala tuan rumah membukakan pintu, mereka mengulurkan kantung labu mereka sambil berseru "_Trick or treat_!" dan berdiri manis menunggu kembang gula memenuhi benda bulat oranye yang mereka genggam.

Mendengar harmoni itu, ia—yang duduk sendirian di depan perapian yang tak menyala—tersenyum kecil. Karena nyanyian itu, ia bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya, sehingga ia tak merasa kesepian. Imajinya melayang tatkala umurnya masih delapan tahun. Ia juga suka menyemarakkan malam Halloween dengan berburu makanan manis ke penjuru suburban.

Tapi tahun ini, Julia Chang adalah gadis berumur 23 tahun. Jadi yang harus dilakukannya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang dilakukannya 15 tahun yang lalu.

Yeah, ia sudah melakukannya. Anak-anak itu sudah menghabiskan seluruh persediaan _marshmallow_ yang ada di dapurnya. Jadi yang kini ia lakukan adalah duduk diam di depan perapian yang tak menyala, bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Bergelut dalam memori buruknya. 31 Oktober 2008.

.

.

Ketika serenada itu menghilang, ia akhirnya bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Julia berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jemarinya sama sekali tak menyentuh saklar, membiarkan ruang itu hanya dipendar oleh sang purnama. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terlihat begitu pelan dan lemah, seakan ia terlihat akan segera kolaps.

Namun kenyataannya, ia masih punya kekuatan untuk duduk di depan cermin, menatap refleksi dirinya yang terlihat mengerikan. Bukan, bukan karena riasan serba horor yang dikenakannya untuk pesta halloween tadi. Melainkan karena air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh membasahi pipi.

Julia mengambil kapas dan membubuhinya dengan beberapa tetes pembesih wajah, sebelum mengusapkan kapas basah tersebut ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya, membersihkan riasan gotik dari wajahnya, mengembalikan paras cantik nan lembutnya kembali. Tapi paras itu tidak selembut biasanya. Paras itu terlihat rapuh sebab kesedihan yang tersirat.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan tudung yang menutup kepalanya, menampakkan rambut hazelnya yang terkepang di belakang. Ia meraih ujung dari kepang kuda tersebut, kemudian dengan sekali tarik melepas karet gelang yang melingkar. Dengan jemari, ia meluruskan kepangnya dan kini, rambut panjangnya tergerai. Diambilnya sebuah sisir yang tergeletak di atas meja rias, kemudian disisirnya rambut halusnya agar tergerai lurus sempurna.

Setelahnya, ia menatap refleksi dirinya kembali. Meski sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi ia tetap terlihat menyedihkan. Mata coklatnya kemudian beralih pandang kepada sebuah foto yang berada di ujung cermin.

Itu adalah memorial mimpi terburuknya. 31 Oktober 2008.

.

.

_Angin berhembus memasuki ruangan itu melalui jendela__. Gadis itu masih menatap kosong terhadap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ia pun tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang menyelinap melalui jendela, padahal derap langkahnya begitu jelas terdengar pada lantai kayu rumah tersebut._

_Adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja dengan tidak sopannya menyelinap masuk ke kamar sang gadis yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia berjalan ke belakang sang gadis, melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang gadis._

"Happy halloween, sweetheart_," bisiknya pelan di telinga sang gadis._

_Gadis itu harusnya memberontak karena pemuda itu dengan sembarangan masuk ke kediamannya, apalagi tindakannya sekarang ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Namun, ia tidak memberontak. Ia malah menikmati sentuhan dingin sang pemuda pada leher dan pundaknya, juga menyesap napas pemuda yang tak kalah dingin dari kulitnya, sehingga ia terdiam tak menjawab sapaan tadi. _

"_..."_

_Membuat sang pemuda heran._

"_...Julia?"_

_Selama dua tahun ini, gadis itu seakan melupakan segala tentang dirinya; termasuk siapa namanya. Ironis, benar-benar ironis. Itu semua sebab tak ada lagi orang yang memanggil namanya dengan nada itu. Nada penuh perhatian yang baru saja dipraktikkan oleh sang pemuda._

"_..._trick or treat_, Steve."_

_Mendengarnya, pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil._

"_Apa kabarmu, _darling_?" tanyanya, mengendurkan ikatannya di leher sang gadis. "Aku begitu merindukanmu."_

_Pandangan sang gadis sama sekali tak berubah. Masih kosong dan masih menatap cermin._

"_Kau tak tahu bagaimana dua tahun ini aku menjadi gila sebab tak ada kau," jawab sang gadis._

"_Ah..." gumam laki-laki itu mengerti, kali ini melepaskan tangannya dari leher si gadis. "Maafkan aku."_

_Kali ini, pemuda itu mencoba untuk mencium puncak kepala sang gadis. Namun, tanpa gerakan sesenti pun, gadis itu mengurungkan niat sang pemuda. Gerakannya seketika berhenti hanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan._

"_Kenapa kau kemari, Steve?"_

_Pemuda itu menarik kepalanya._

"_Aku...—"_

"_Ingin membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah sembilan puluh persen terjahit?" tanya sang gadis, menahan agar tidak meninggikan nada suara. "Ingin melihatku kembali tersiksa setelah berhasil bangkit dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama?"_

_Ujung bibir pemuda itu mengembangkan sesuatu yang terlihat miris._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membutamu menderita, aku bersumpah—" _

"_Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Steve?" Tak tertahankan lagi, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya dan nada suaranya pun meninggi. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau pergi?"_

_Kesunyian menghampiri mereka__. Satu detik, satu air mata menetes. Dua detik, dua air mata menetes. Tiga detik, semua air mata sudah tak terbendung. Semuanya turun membasahi pipi, kemudian membasahi pakaiannya._

"_Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku," tambah Julia. "Mungkin itu hanya janji palsu belaka."_

_Lagi-lagi sunyi. Yang satu sibuk menitikkan air mata, sementara yang satu hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar helaan berat, yang diikuti dengan suara langkah._

_Yang kemudian terdengar adalah suara kecupan dari tengkuk yang gadis, diteruskan dengan bisikan, "Maaf, aku harus pergi."_

_Kali ini, sang gadis tak mengeluarkan satu argumen pun, meskipun derap langkah mulai menjauh. Tatkala pemuda itu berada di ambang jendela, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalikkan badan, menatap insan yang masih tersiksa batinnya._

"_Kau selalu terlihat menawan dengan kostum itu," adalah ucapan terakhir sebelum ia naik ke bingkai jendela._

.

.

Julia terkesiap.

Air matanya berhenti begitu saja. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian kembali ke cermin yang terus menampilkan refleksi dirinya.

Ia mendelik kepada ujung cermin. Sebuah foto tertempel di sana. Foto sepasang muda-mudi berkostum. Sang pemudi mengenakan pakaian santo hitam seperti apa yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu sekarang, sementara si pemuda mengenakan kostum Freddy Krueger, tokoh horor berwajah seram dan bercakar panjang di film _A Nightmare On Elm Street_.

Itu dirinya. Juga Steve Fox.

Kekasihnya yang mati pada tanggal 31 Oktober 2008, disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

"_Ayo kemari!" seorang pemuda yang baru saja menghadiri pesta Halloween di blok sebelah dengan santainya berdiri di tengah jalan. Mentang-mentang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, ia—yang setengah mabuk itu—langsung beranggapan takkan ada kendaraan yang lewat._

"_Oh, Steve...kembali kemari..." senda seorang gadis bertudung yang berdiri di trotoar. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Ayolah, tidak apa-apa." Seperti anak kecil, pemuda itu memaksa. Maka sang gadis tertawa kecil._

"_Berserulah bahwa kau mencintaiku," ucap sang gadis. "Maka aku akan turun mendekatimu."_

_Sang pemuda menghela napas. Sejurus kemudian, ia merentangkan tangan, menunjukkan kuasanya pada seisi jagad raya._

"_Demi bumi dan langit," ia mulai bersajak yang tidak-tidak—pengaruh alkohol. "Demi malam yang tiada henti. Demi bulan yang terus berpendar. Demi bintang yang bertaburan."_

_Sang gadis menahan tawa._

"_Demi semua yang menjadi saksi seruanku malam ini, 31 Oktober 2008."_

TINIIIT!

_Suara di kejauhan itu membuat sang gadis menoleh. Seketika itu juga, ia terkesiap dan kembali menengok ke tengah jalan dengan panik._

"_Julia Chang..."_

"_Steve!"_

"_Aku mencintai—"_

BAM!

"_STEVEEEEEE!"_

.

Julia kembali menatap cermin. Cermin itu tetap merefleksikan dirinya.

Bahkan sesungguhnya, sejak tadi, cermin itu hanya merefleksikan dirinya.

Lalu bukankah tadi seseorang datang ke sisinya? Bukankah tadi Steve Fox datang kepadanya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan mengecup tengkuknya?

Ia baru sadar tak pernah ada refleksi Steve pada cermin di hadapannya.

Yang tadi hanyalah khayalannya. Yang tadi hanyalah hantu yang bangkit dari memori buruknya.

31 Oktober 2008.

Steve Fox telah tiada dan takkan kembali lagi.

Malam Halloween itu berlanjut dengan suara tangisan tersedu-sedu dari kamar Julia Chang.

* * *

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._  
—**My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**the end**_  
12.10.10 – 6:01 PM – 1290 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Fanfiksi ini kupersembahkan untuk Hana Mizuno. Selamat ulang tahun, _dear_! Semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai :)

Maaf aku cuma bisa ngasih kisah Steve/Julia yang super abal dan super gak jelas. Serius, ini gak jelas dan gak nyambung banget. Maaf banget yaa. Maaf banget. Kalau gak suka, bilang aja. Maaf gak bisa kasih kado yang bagus ;_;

BTW, saya jadi nostalgia sama My Chemical Romance. Aaa, jadi inget pas dulu nonton konsernya. I miss Mikey soooo muccch :*

Akan sangat dihargai jika anda mau meninggalkan testimoni, terimakasih!


End file.
